


the chain

by sonderwalker



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Sickfic, Whump, Whumptober 2020, fluffy ending at least, wholesome ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Maul has captured Anakin in a ploy to get to Obi-Wan. And while he isn't successful in killing Obi-Wan, he is quite good at keeping Anakin hostage.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957081
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	the chain

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day 2- chained.  
> posted late because I forgot to post earlier.

Anakin woke to cold water being thrown on his body. He gasped and sat up for air but found that he was held back by a set of chains, connected to cuffs on his wrists and feet.

“Get up, Jedi.” A voice snarled. Anakin blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. In his view, he saw a face that he didn’t think he could ever forget.

Maul.

Instinctively, he flinched away, the chains scraping against the cold ground. He tried to get up and recoil, but the chains at his feet kept him from being able to go anywhere. Maul lowered his head, inspecting his capture, and a grin spread across his face.

“I know that with you here, sooner or later Kenobi will show up.” He whispered, leaning forward. Anakin flinched away, the handcuff on his left hand digging into his wrist.

“Why don’t we go ahead and tell him ‘hello’?” Anakin snarled and spat in his face. Maul backhanded him, and Anakin was flung against the floor, his head hitting something hard.

“Oh, you have Kenobi’s attitude.” Maul sneered. “But that will not save you now, Skywalker.” Anakin blinked again, trying to get his eyes to focus on Maul, but it didn’t matter. He felt another sharp pain, and everything went black.

Overtime Anakin lost track of how long he had been kept in the cell. The floor was always cold, and the air was damp. The chains on his hands and feet made them ache with the strain of having to hold up more weight. And while his spirit hadn’t given up, Anakin’s body was still chained to the floor of… wherever he was. His thoughts blurred together, the most recent one being about how he would rather be walking through the dune sea instead of here.

He shivered again and winced as the bindings dug into his wrist. Everything seemed to hurt more when he was cold. The chains felt heavier and heavier, and so did his eyes. He tried to stay awake though- he remembered Obi-Wan telling him about how when someone becomes hypothermic and they fall asleep, they might not wake up.

He wanted to stay awake. So instead he imagined what he would tell Obi-Wan when they got to see each other again.

 _If you get to see each other again_. A voice whispered in his ear. He shifted, the chains rattling, as he tried to focus on that sound to drown out the darkness inside his own head.

It wasn’t really working.

At this point, Anakin was sure that he would have scars around his wrist from the chains. He wasn’t sure what was going on- or what Maul planned to do with him, but he could have sworn that the chains seemed to get heavier and heavier as time passed. But he still fought against the pull of sleep. He had to stay awake. He had to keep moving. Sometimes, he would gently move his hands- usually the cybernetic one so it didn’t hurt- and listened to the sound of the chains rattling in the dark. He needed something, anything, to focus on.

Anything other than the dark.

Maul hadn’t come back after a while, which would have made Anakin concerned, but instead he found that he was strangely relieved. Maybe… if he were gone long enough, he could get some rest. He had tried to stay awake, but the pull of sleep was too much, and the weight of the chains held him in place, like a cold weighted blanket.

Faintly, he heard the door open again, and wondered if it was Maul. He heard a lightsaber ignite, and as much as he wanted to open his eyes and look, he couldn’t. He wanted to open his mouth, move his hands but he couldn’t. The weight and the cold were too much, and a small part of him, a part that had been growing larger and larger as he was kept here, told him to just accept his fate.

So, he did, and instead drifted back to sleep.

“Sir, the general isn’t responsive!” Rex called out as he picked up Anakin and carried him over his shoulder. Obi-Wan sighed and shared a glance with Ahsoka.

“He’s probably hypothermic, we’ll have to move quickly.” Obi-Wan said, checking around the corner for any enemies. He reached up and touched Anakin’s face, brushing a stray curl away from his eyes. He tried not to show his concern at the fact that his hair seemed to be frozen. The three of them made their way through the maze in which Maul had lost them in. And while Obi-Wan could tell that Maul was no longer on the planet, they at least were able to rescue Anakin, so the mission was a partial success at least. They ran back out into the open, a cold wind blowing across the filed as they ran across it and back to the ship that they came from. Obi-Wan was amazed at how strong Rex was; he was keeping pace with him and Ahsoka, while carrying an unconscious Anakin on his shoulder. Although he imagined that he had probably put Cody in a similar situation during several previous missions.

This was different.

They made their way onto the ship, Rex heading for the small medical bay while he and Ahsoka got ready to head back to Coruscant. And even though they were now all together again, and safe from Maul, Obi-Wan knew that he wouldn’t relax until they were back at the temple and Anakin was up and talking to them again.

* * *

“Doesn’t it hurt when you do that?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin opened his mouth to respond, but instead turned away to sneeze into the crook of his elbow.

“It sounds like it hurts.” She commented.

“I agree. Shouldn’t you be resting, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked from the kitchen. Anakin sniffled.

“I am resting.” He said, gesturing to how he was sitting on the couch with a blanket. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“I mean in your quarters. In your bed.” Obi-Wan replied. Anakin frowned.

“I’m not tired though.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and Ahsoka giggled.

Anakin was asleep 20 minutes later, with his face squished into the side of the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
